Pertenecer a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis
by Le chat et le abeille
Summary: Razones por las que no es fácil pertenecer a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis;  cortas opiniones y relatos de las miembros.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les traigo una serie de párrafos que se me ocurren y publico normalmente en diversos estados de mi página de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis del fb. Son causas por las cuales pertenecer a esta importante asociación no es tan sencillo como parece, dichas por las miembros de este grupo sin ningún orden lógico en los casos… A mi parecer fácil inferir quien dice que cosa… espero que les parezcan graciosas, algunas al menos ^^

Conforme se me vayan ocurriendo más y tenga otra tanda las publico.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo. *lo se... también estoy impresionada de que no me pertenezcan... (?)*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Razones por las que no es fácil pertenecer a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis: (caso#133-6)<strong>_

La primera vez que ingrese a uno de los túneles que construyó la presidenta Yachiru me perdí y salí tres días después... no, no encontré la salida. Con mi shunko tuve que hacer un agujero en el techo de la cueva, que casualmente era el piso del comedor de los Kuchiki. Esta demás decir que, como toda una capitana educada y decente, les desee un buen provecho antes de partir.

Desde entonces las rutas de los túneles están señalizadas con letreros de neon para evitar futuras perdidas de miembros

* * *

><p><em><strong>Razones por las que no es facil pertenecer a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis: (caso#5-b)<strong>_

Es difícil ser la vicepresidenta, Si no lo creen intenten darle alcance a la presidenta Yachiru cuando va a la tienda a por dulces, o ir a comprárselos en menos de 5 minutos a la dulcería que esta en la parte más baja del Rukongai; además tengo que lidiar con las muestras exhibicionistas de Matsumoto, sin mencionar que algo me dice que Nemu-san está tras mi puesto... Sin duda una batalla constante.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Razones por las que no es facil pertenecer a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis: (caso#41)<em>**

La vicepresidenta es muy estricta, solo se la pasa gritandome: ¡Matsumoto no le enseñes cosas indecentes a las shinigamis! ¡Matsumoto no te gastes todo el presupuesto de la asociación en maquillaje! ¡Matsumoto no dejes tu ropa botada por todo el lugar de reuniones! y un sin fin de cosas más... *suspiro* ... que agobiante, ¿No?.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Razones por las que no es facil pertenecer a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis: (caso#?)<strong>_

No se porque tienen este segmento, si pertenecer a la asociación no es nada complicado; si yo siendo la directora no tengo ningún problema, ustedes tampoco deben de tenerlo... ¿verdad? *sonrisa*

* * *

><p><strong><em>Razones por las que no es facil pertenecer a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis: (caso#90)<em>**

No me dejan tomarles muestras sanguíneas y te tejido epitelial para entregárselas a Mayuri-sama... No comprendo el porqué de tanta desconfianza.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Razones por las que no es facil pertenecer a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis: (caso#3)<em>**

¡Mis dulces! ¡Mis dulces desaparecen cuando nos reunimos en la división del faraón a blanco y negro! ¡Es un misterio! ¡La detective Yachiru tendrá que entrar en acción!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Razones por las que no es facil pertenecer a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis: (caso#111)<strong>_

Una vez inspeccionando las habitaciones de la mansión de Kuchiki (para hacer un mapa del lugar) entramos en una alcoba oscura; iluminando con la linterna nee-san yo nos asustamos pensando que era la habitación del capitán, ya nos imaginábamos degolladas cuando apuntamos la luz hacia la cama y vimos un bulto arropado que de repente se viro hacia nosotros y nos dijo con ceño fruncido "¡Ya apaguen esa luz!"

... Nos disculpamos y salimos de inmediato en sorprendidas por lo visto... nunca pensé que el Embajador de las Algas durmiera allí... y espero que no le haya dicho del incidente al Capitán Kuchiki...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Razones por las que no es facil pertenecer a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis: (caso#6)<strong>_  
>-¡Presidenta! Nanao no me deja dormir en la reunión... y con el sueño que me cargo después del trabajo tan duro de anoche...<br>-¡Ragiku-san el beber hasta la madrugada no es un trabajo duro!  
>- ¡¿Ah, y tu crees que esas botellas se toman solas?<br>-¡Presidenta, haga algo con esta irresponsable!... presidenta... ¿presidenta?  
>-Are are... parece que se quedo dormida...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Razones por las que no es facil pertenecer a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis: (caso#221)<strong>_

¡La presidenta siempre se come todos los dulces! No me deja ninguno... es lo mismo aquí y en mi escuadrón... ¡Ukitake-taicho también le da todos los dulces de allá cada vez que ella nos visita! *suspiro* la verdad, me da un poco de envidia...


	2. Chapter 2

La última razón de este capítulo la voy a explayar en la siguiente tanda de_** "Pequeños relatos de abejas y gatos"**_ (capítulo 6) que es otro de mis fics pero en la sección _**Yorusoi**_ ^^ (también hecho a modo de historias cortas aunque un poco más largas que estas...esta de más decir que tendrá un poco de yuri ¿no? xD)

* * *

><p><strong>Razones por las que no es fácil pertenecer a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis: (caso#009)<strong>

**REGLAS DE LA ASOCIACIÓN:**

A la entrada de cada reunión, cada miembro debe entregarle un dulce a la presidenta como pago por sus servicios y buen desempeño (omito comentarios y juzguen ustedes mismos todo aquello) si alguna integrante repite el sabor del dulce se vera obligada a hacer cualquier penitencia que decida la presidenta... desde vestirse como conejo y pasear por el Seireitei (pobre Kuchiki-san... aunque pareció disfrutarlo extrañamente) hasta coquetear con el Capitán Ukitake en estado de ebriedad... (pobre de mi... y de el cuando le rompí la botella en la cabeza... pero se lo merecía *se ajusta los lentes*)

* * *

><p><strong>Razones por las que no es fácil pertenecer a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis: (caso#47-cb3)<strong>

No si ya les he dicho lo difícil que es el trabajo de ser vicepresidenta… ¿Saben lo duro que es lidiar con los capitanes que quieren reemplazar a sus subordinadas o familiares femeninas en nuestras reuniones? Digo, el capitán Kuchiki pasa… después de todo no podemos negarle el acceso… es cosa del orgullo de su familia… y como las reuniones las hacemos en su mansión… Hasta la presencia del Capitán Hitsugaya es admisible… Pero el capitán Kurotsuchi… NO … da grima…Un día lo sometimos a votación… como es de suponer el único voto a favor de que se le permitiera la entrada fue el de Nemu-san…

-No es cierto, yo también vote en contra

-¿Qué? Entonces… ¿De quien fue el voto a favor?

-¡Mio!

-Pero, ¡Presidenta! ¡Por qué!

-¡Porque me dio muchos caramelos porque dijera que si! *saca de sus bolsillos una docena de piruletas*

- ¡Eso es ilegal, está comprando su voto!... espere un moment… *se acerca para ver mejor las paletas* ¡PRESIDENTA SUELTE ESO, ESAS PORQUERÍAS ESTÁN ENVENENADAS!

-*saliendo de su camuflaje en la pared* Tonta mujer, no solo están envenenadas… ¡Tienen sabor a manzana y están envenenadas! *le quita una a Yachiru y se la come*

-¡Largo! *todas las mujeres shinigamis al unísono lanzándole las piruletas envenenadas (que extrañamente al caer al suelo daban pequeñas explosiones) hasta sacarlo de la habitación*

-Mis… piruletas… *ojos llenos de lagrimas a punto de estallar en llanto*

-Tranquila presidenta *sacando de en medio de sus pechos una mega paleta* tome, ¡Esto es para usted!

- ¡Gracias Matsumoto-san! *se va saltando con su mega-piruleta en la boca, tan grande que las mejillas se le estiraban tomando la forma de la paleta*

- *viendo a los pechos de Matsumoto sin poder creerlo* No… no quiero saber que más guardas allí…

* * *

><p><strong>Razones por las que no es fácil pertenecer a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis: (caso#22)<strong>

-¡Sus reuniones son aburridas! ¡Sus comidas son insípida! ¡Sus entretenimientos tontos! ¡Sus instalaciones carecen de trampas mortales!¡Sus reglas de no envenenar a nadie son discriminatorias! ¡Sus…!

-¡Le he dicho que usted no forma parte de la asociación Capitán!

* * *

><p><strong>Razones por las que no es fácil pertenecer a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis: (caso#23)<strong>

-Sus bocadillos son bajos en vitaminas y altos en grasas… deberían servir más frutas *sacando un plátano de la manga del traje*

-Eso a quien le importa capit… *ajustándose los lentes con una gota de sudor en la sien antes de ser sorprendida por un grito a su espalda que casi le hace caer los lentes*

- ¡A mi me importa! ¡No quiero engordar este bello cuerpo caribeño! *haciendo poses sexys* Tu también deberías preocuparte más Nanao-chan…

-¿Qué mierda insinu…? *con una vena en la frente y en su puño*

-¡Decidido, desde ahora solo comeremos frutas de aperitivo!

*Byakuya muestra una ligera sonrisa al escuchar esto*

-Ok… eso si da miedo… *muchas gotas de sudor en su cabeza*

* * *

><p><strong>Razones por las que no es fácil pertenecer a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis: (caso#24)<strong>

-Y por eso solicitamos que los dulces y chucherías sean cambiados por comida sana como frutas y verduras y… *leyendo un documento*

-Denegada *sonriente*

-Pero presidenta, piense que… *poniendo puchero*

-¡DENEGADA!, Nemu-san haz los honores… *sonriente y moviendo los pies colgados en la silla*

-Hai. *transformando su brazo en un taladro y perforando el documento que hasta hace unos segundos sostenía la shinigami de lentes y que temerosa alcanzó a soltarlo a duras penas, hasta destruirlo* Listo.

-¡Arigato!

-Nunca más hablaremos de este tema… ¿Capisci? *modo mafiosa italiana*

-¡Capito! *al unísono nerviosas dando reverencias tanto la shinigami pelinegra como la pelinaranja*

* * *

><p><strong>Razones por las que no es fácil pertenecer a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis: (caso#53)<strong>

*La vicepresidenta va entrando a la sala de reuniones, pasa delante de alguien familiar sin notarlo a primera vista pero luego se da cuenta y vuelve sorprendida*

-¡Tu tampoco eres miembro de la asociación Wakame taishi!, ¡Y a nadie engañas con esa peluca! *ajustándose los lentes lo carga en su brazo y lo lleva para afuera y regresa sentándose en una silla y suspirando* ¡Que difícil que es mantener el orden aquí!

_**~mientras, espiando la escena por una puerta se encuentra un imperceptible tótem de tres cabezas~**_

-¿Ve? ¡Le dije que no caería así de fácil Yoruichi-sama!

-No se como lo descubrió… ¡Era un plan perfecto! Lo siento Kuchiki, será para la próxima… ¡Vámonos, Soi Fong!

-¡Hai!

- *Ensimismado en sus pensamientos -P: Esa insolente teniente lo trato de a "tu" al Embajador de las Algas… inaceptable-.


End file.
